One of the major problems encountered by the general public is offensive breath, or "bad breath" due to food and beverage residues retained in the oral cavity producing this offensive cosmetic problem; in addition natural food odors, such as onions, garlic, etc. and the like add to "bad breath".
Up to this time no satisfactory compositions or methods have been obtained which will overcome these problems for long periods of time, and despite the wide-spread use of varying flavoring materials, there has been no effective long-lasting solution to overcome the problem of offensive breath (bad breath) with its accompanying bad mouth feel. Flavorings, such as spray breath fresheners, mouthwashes, chewing gum, lozenges, liquid drops and toothpaste as presentIy employed have only a limited life of very short duration and rapidly lose their ability to mask bad breath or offer long-lasting fresh, cool feel in the mouth.